Not So Still Life
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Tala’s in Art Major at his college. Notorious for not picking out what his sketching for each class, his Professor randomly points. But luckily, he wasn’t to specific this time… [YuBo WAVE! 2]


Tala stretched his arms up high above his head as he walked to help get the stiff feeling out of his limbs. Satisfied, he re adjusted the leather messenger bag that was slung of his shoulder and lay fashionably on his hip. The pity was that it was _only_ fashionable, seeing that it put too much pressure on one shoulder and did not hold enough of his textbooks that he needed for class. Tala snickered; there truly was a price to being fabulous.

Getting over his own vanity, Tala continued slowly across campus that was his college towards to his next class. Vaguely he remembered that they would be doing some kind of still life sketching of their choice for a grade. It was a good thing that his professor was lenient too, seeing that Tala did not pick what he was going to sketch. It always went the same; Professor Lambe would always give him that same "I expected more from you in particular" frown and sigh. Then he would point at some random object in the room and tell him to sketch that.

Tala opened the door and walked into the large room to his desk near the front right corner of the room. He noticed in the first few weeks of school that his professor probably placed him there on purpose because it was the absolute farthest away seat from any window. That meant no chances to daydream like a freshman while staring at some random tree outside.

He pulled out his sketchbook from his useless-yet-stylish bag along with a few sketching pencils of different thicknesses. Tala sat down, leaned backwards in his chair, and tapped his fingers on the wooden desk to pass the time quicker.

Professor Lambe seemed to have finished getting his materials and faced his class, which was relatively small, and took a deep breath. "As you know we will be continuing our practices with still life sketches. I presume that everyone has chosen their subject?" As asked while looking around quickly over his pupils.

Tala raised a hand high in the air above his head, "Professor-" he began in a casual voice but was quickly cut off by Professor Lambe.

"It's over _there_ Mr. Ivanov." Professor Lambe snapped as he waved his hand o the back of the classroom before he began walking around checking his other pupil's choices. He did not have to deal with Tala's antics right now, and was beginning to get quite tired of him being unprepared. It was a sticky situation though, seeing that Tala was an exceptional artist with talents in a wide field.

Tala smirked and stood up walking slowly to the back of the classroom. The professor was not as descriptive as he usually was when he pointed something out. It left a lot of wiggle room for him to pick something that actually interested him unlike the vase he sketched yesterday. Tala picked up a clear paperweight with minor interest; nothing quite had that… sparkle.

Suddenly, the back door to the classroom opened, and in walked Bryan. He was wet, with water dribbling off his hair and chin, showing that he had just come from his swim practice. His eyes met with Tala's, "I need the house key. That tricky bastard Kai took my clothes from my swim bag during my practice."

Tala was not listening to his very wet boyfriend's problem, because he was much too preoccupied with staring at his wet chest. The first thing that he had noticed was that Bryan was only in a towel, which was tightly wound around his waist and went down to about mid shin.

Bryan rolled his eyes and shook Tala's shoulder's gently, "Tala, come on, I want the house key."

"Oh, um yeah hold on, it's in my bag." Tala said as he came back to his senses. He reached into his pocket to find the house key that he and Bryan shared to get into the little 4-room house that was not far from the college that they went to. Feeling something cool against his hand, he grabbed the key and turned back to Bryan who was standing patiently behind him. "Here they are hun."

"Good, I'm starting to get really cold." Bryan said with a slight shiver as he grabbed the key from Tala's hand. He looked around the classroom and saw that all of the students had some object on their desk, "What are you sketching this time Tala?"

"Nothing yet." Tala said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I was in the back picking something when you came in." He took a quick look around, "He wasn't really specific this time."

"Well you have fun doing that then." Bryan shrugged and tucked a lock of wet lilac hair behind his ear.

"Wait! Freeze!" Tala exclaimed quickly while grabbing Bryan's forearm. "That was perfect, the pose, the feeling…" Tala babbled on exuberantly as he dragged Bryan across the room as on looking students stared.

"Slow down Ivanov!" Bryan hissed as the finally made it to Tala's desk. He shivered again from the cold and watched as Tala scrambled to find a clean sheet of paper in his sketchbook.

"Bryan please, do that thing that you where doing just a moment ago with your hair." Tala said as he grabbed a sketching pencil.

Bryan's eyes narrowed, "You don't draw people in still life stupid."

"I know that but art is about making exceptions and breaking my professor's rules along with the other stuff that I do." Tala quipped, "This shouldn't take long, now just do that thing again."

Bryan groaned and shook his hair to make it look messy, then proceeded to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear again. "Like that?"

"Yeah, but get that look of indifference again, that's what really made it." Tala said as he drew out the outline of Bryan's body down until a little past the towel that covered hips. Tala snickered, "You look good when you're almost wearing nothing hun."

Bryan smirked a little, "Yes but wouldn't it be better if I wasn't wearing," He leaned into Tala's ear so that his breath tickled his skin, "if I wasn't wearing anything at all?"

"You do know that this is still life right? Stop moving." Tala mumbled as he felt his face flushing to an unnatural shade of red. Tala smiled a little and whispered, "Yes it would be, but that means I'd need to share the image of you with everyone else."

Bryan shrugged and got back into his former position, "Well I prefer real life." He smirked at Tala, and his eyes said all. They promised an eventful night once this sketch was over.

xXxXxXxXx

Wooo! Yay, I like this one. I'm pleased with the ending the most though.


End file.
